Los Deseos de Luce
by Dannithaax Malfoy
Summary: Lucy tiene ciertos... deseos que aun no se atreve a enfrentar. ¿Que pasará si llega al extremo de no poder mas? -Maldito Natsu... él tiene la culpa. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Sin más precedentes aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Hiro Mashima, y que la historia es únicamente mía. **

* * *

**Los deseos de Luce**

**Prólogo:**

Sentía su lengua viajar desde mi cuello en dirección a mis senos, y no podía hacer más que retorcerme y jadear, las sensaciones eran únicas y solo ÉL podía hacerme sentir tan perfecta. Arquee mi espalda fuertemente en el momento en que sus manos se posaron finalmente en mi pecho, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando esto.

\- Por... Por favor.. _ rogaba y ÉL solo sonríe a al saberme en su poder, en sus ardientes manos.

_ shh.. - Emitía mientras una sonrisa de burla estaba presente en su rostro. Sinceramente me daba igual, solo deseaba que me hiciera suya de una buena vez.

Dios, como lo deseaba y el muy maldito se hacía de rogar... aunque sinceramente me daba igual, si me soy sincera debo verme ridícula en sus manos cuando ÉL no hace más que verme sufrir pidiendo, exigiendo más.

Su boca nuevamente llegó hasta la mía mientras sus manos hacían lo suyo, su boca me devoraba salvaje mente. Su lengua y la mía bailando a un mismo compás... Me desmallar a ahora mismo, si no supiera que ÉL no me lo permitiría. Dios.. ÉL era tan caliente, fuego puro y me encantaba.

Una de sus manos dejó de atenderme e iba a reclamar por ello, cuando siento un leve roce en mi entrepierna, a través de mis bragas negras de encaje que compré solo por ÉL, Dios.. si.

\- M-más.. mm.. - volvió a complacerme, esta vez un poco más profundo logrando que me arqueara una vez más. Su boca lejos de la mía bajó hasta mi desatendido pecho, gemí una y otra vez, y como no hacerlo después de que hiciera tantas maravillas con su lengua.

.. - ya no ve a su usual inocencia en sus ojos, solo había sensualidad y deseo, orgullo tal vez, una mirada que sol a ver a menudo cuando lograba triunfante sus objetivos. Me arquee otra vez, me estaba estimulando de tres formas diferentes! y yo que lo creía un torpe, nunca pensé que bajo toda esa personalidad suya existiera algo semejante.. ah.. claro, ÉL es fuego, que tonta.

Lo sentí bajar mis bragas, bien ya era hora ya que.. no podía odiar más que en este momento estas malditas bragas. Grite literalmente cuando sentí su mano abrir mi tierna carne para luego desplazar su dedo por toda mi longitud, bendito seas... estoy llegando al límite, toda mojada y al parecer eso le gusta ya que aleja sus dedos de mi ser para olerlos y sonríe.

En otro momento pudo parecerme repulsivo.. como me pasó una vez cuando le a una de mis novelas, pero.. no con ÉL, rayos era lo más excitante que había visto nunca y me alagaba que fuera ÉL y solo su ser quien hiciera esto.

Mientras pensaba todo esto lo vi mirarme, complacido, abrió su boca e ingresó su dedo corazón totalmente húmedo por mí a su boca. No pude evitar escandalizarme y si a buena hora, intenté detenerlo !Qué hacía! pero ÉL apoyó su peso en mí para inmovilizarme y sacar su dedo para luego, su indice húmedo de mí también ingresarlo a mi boca.

\- Mmm.. - Lo mir y por su expresión supe que debía hacer algo más, así que chupé y succioné su dedo. Lo vi sonreír y mirarme aprobatoria mente bien! lo estaba haciendo bien.

De repente sentí algo duro, muy duro en mi vientre y no pude evitar sonrojarme, ÉL se dio cuenta y quitó su dedo de mi boca para impulsarse más abajo, levantar mis piernas y rosar su sexo con el mio.

\- AAhh! - lo hacía una y otra vez, mis jugos ya habían mojado su pantalón y el roce de la tela con mi sexo desprotegido comenzaba a ser doloroso, afortunadamente ÉL desesperó y en un segundo ya no traía prenda alguna. Cuando?! bueno, esa pregunta se perdió en mi mente cuando volví a sentir su roce en esa parte tan preciada solo que ahora era piel con piel. Nada nos podía detener, mis caderas reaccionaron y se movían al compás de ÉL en una danza que está presente desde que nacemos, es algo que no se prende en ningún momento. Mis brazos enjaularon su cuerpo dejando un nulo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos frotándose y me llenaba de placer sentir mis senos en su duro pecho, entonces lo sentí acomodarse para algo, algo que no se, en realidad ya no recordaba ni mi nombre.

\- Luce.. - lo sentí susurrar en mi oído.

* * *

**Hola este es mi primer fic nalu, estos están dedicados a unas personitas especiales que me pidieron un fic a plan de que ellas también participen en uno.**

**Me encanta que me llamen Danny, amo las flores y adoro el verde. Mi estación favorita es la primavera ya que no hace mucho frío ni calor y su hermoso paisaje. Soy una persona enteramente sensible y tengo una amiga muy especial que suele llamarme Hitleriana.. para no más explicaciones solo diré que es por que soy un poco ruda con mis decisiones y también al defender mis hipótesis. en fin para no aburrir solo digo que publicare dependiendo de los comentarios y mis fastidiosas amigas.**

**Un enorme Beso **

_**Danny3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Mi historia comienza así…

Flash Back…

Habían pasado semanas desde que comencé a tener este tipo de sueños con Natsu, le miraba más tiempo y no entendía como podía si quiera ser tan... tan él.

Estaba muy confundida y esto me estaba matando, ya que... ¡POR DIOS, ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! Soy una pervertida al estar imaginando esas cosas de él y lo peor es que estaba perdiendo a una gran amiga por culpa de mis tontos celos. Sé que ella no tiene nada que ver con él pero... me mataba el hecho que hayan estado juntos desde mucho antes, y tengo miedo que él decida volver a como antes.

Claro que Lissana era uno de mis menores males, ella era mi amiga y sabía lo que sentía por Natsu, es decir, ella lo sabía todo, era la única a la que le podía confiar algo así, además de Levi-chan. Ellas sabían mi problema sexual y psicológico, además ellas me apoyaban en todo.

El mayor y más problemático de mis males era el hecho de que me estaba alejando de él. Soy una cobarde al no poder contarle lo que realmente sentía, pero tenía mis razones. Es Natsu de quién hablamos, Lo conozco demasiado bien y sé que intentaría rehuirme, no está en su naturaleza desear a alguien en el ámbito sexual, él... es como un niño pequeño, uno que me enciende demasiado. Natsu querría salvar nuestra amistad, y su único deseo es ser más fuerte, no quería preocuparlo, a pesar de que sé que lo hago sentir mal con mis rechazos.

Fin del Flash Back

Dios... aun siento sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo y eso que solo fue un error.

Aunque peor fue lo que hice cuando perdí el control...

Flash Back

-Luce... - sentía que su susurro me enviaba corrientes por todo mi cuerpo, estaba tan sensible y desesperada, que me sentía una cualquiera servida en una bandeja de plata, aun soñaba con él.

\- abrázame... - le dije mientras volvía a colocar mis brazos al rededor de él. Mm.. Estaba más lejos de lo que creía.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo? ... me abrazas muy cerca... Lucy detemrrpe- le interrumpí ya que hundí su rostro en mis pechos... dios si...

Rayos... ¿Porqué te mueves tanto?, decido abrir uno de mis ojos ya que la luz del sol me molestaba... ¡Espera! ¿No era media noche...? y ¿qué hace Natsu todo sonrosado en medio de mis pechos? – Auush! Natsu eso duele...

Estaba tratando de salir de mis brazos, sonrosado (yo media dormida) y apretó un seno muy fuerte... y reacciono - ¡QUE HACES AHÍ IDIOTA! - le grito ya que no se qué hacer, ¡soy tan tonta!, le suelto.

\- ¡ES TU CULPA! ¡Tú me apretaste ahí Lucy! y yo venía a buscarte para ir al gremio ya que Happy me dejó por ir de misión con el idiota de cabeza de metal y su gato.

Yo no sabía qué cara poner... Estaba tan roja y avergonzada como él y lo peor es que verlo tan agitado y sonrosado... Me excitó. - Nat-natsu... Será mejor que te vallas... enserio.

Vi su rostro contraerse unos segundos antes de ponerse totalmente serio - ¿Por qué haces esto Lucy..?, ¿Porqué te empeñas en alejarme de ti? Podrías decirme... - la fuerza de su voz iba disminuyendo a cada segundo hasta que no pudo hablar más, y eso me dolió.

-Es... es lo mejor Natsu... - sentía un nudo en la garganta y sentí mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas - créeme... por favor... tengo un problema y no quiero dañarte, te quiero demasiado... Te- te prometo... yo sé... te prometo que te lo diré un día, ¡cuando me sienta preparada!

Le vi apretar sus puños con impotencia, estaba molesto... Su seño estaba fruncido y era mi culpa- Lucy- dijo serio mientras se acercaba a mi - no quiero... que nada malo te pase - comencé a llorar más fuerte, tanto que nubló mi vista - he visto que pasas más tiempo con Lissana y Levi, Lucy... - Lo sentí más cerca así que limpié mis lagrimas y me sorprendió verlo sobre mi cuerpo en la cama, su aliento llegaba a mi rostro y me asusté, quedé completamente congelada - Yo no te cambié por nadie Lucy... ni siquiera cundo Lissana volvió - ¿Él acaso estaba... Celoso?, hundió sus puños a los lados de mi cabeza - No permitiré que te alejes de mí ¿Me has oído? - estaba realmente molesto, tenía esa expresión que solo le había visto dirigir a sus contrincantes - Eres MI amiga Lucy, no de ellas eres MÍA.

Continuará…


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 :

Flash Back

Suspiré mientras sentía sus manos sobre mis senos, presionándolos, jugando con ellos, satisfaciendo el dolor de mi agonía.

Él me miraba y en sus ojos vi el mayor de los anhelos, era tan intensa su mirada que tuve la necesidad de arquearme, y así lo hice.

Bajó su rostro para luego rozar su lengua en mi mentón e ir bajando con sensuales lamidas y húmedos besos. Volví a suspirar.

-Por favor… - le supliqué, me excitaba tanto que jugara conmigo, que me torturara y marcara su posesión hacia mí. Él era el pecado mismo, era fuego y poder.

Estaba encendida.

Me encantaba que me dominara… era mi punto débil. Un dragón.

Quería aprender todo de él, y por supuesto deseaba que supiera todo de mí.

-Tómame… satisface tu deseo y el mío – le dije y valla que sí me deseaba, no podía apartar la mirada de su eje, estaba tan duro sobre mi muslo. – o dios…

Fin del Flash Back

Era… una maldita… pervertida… a pesar de solo tomar una siesta de tarde seguía teniendo esa clase de sueños… ¡Y NUNCA PUEDO TERMINAR!

Más tarde recordé el problema que había tenido esta mañana con Natsu, él luego de dedicarme esas palabras se fue molesto y lo más rápido que pudo, estaba muy tenso y tenía que desquitarse con algo, seguro buscaría una pelea con Gray. Me sentía como la peor basura del mundo y más tarde comencé a ponerme paranoica ya que solía imaginar diferentes escenas donde le confesaba mi deseo por él y sus reacciones. Eso aumentó mi inseguridad.

Pasaron dos días en los que no fui al gremio, ya que tenía miedo de verle así otra vez, pero busqué las cartas de mi madre y las leí... Vi que muchas buenas cosas pasamos juntos, éramos mejores amigos seguro podría entenderme y me animé mucho, así que me duché y me obligué a comer algo antes de ir al gremio.

Flash Back

Cuando llegué estaba sentado solo en una mesa serio aun, recuerdo haberme girado a ver a Gray, este tenía oscuro en un sector de su mejilla derecha, me vio y me saludó, por supuesto que yo respondí. Dirige la mirada a Natsu de nuevo y vi que me miraba... otra vez molesto, le vi levantarse y dirigirse a Gray y empujarlo al suelo a lo que sería el inicio de otra pelea. Con los minutos y mientras estaba sentada en la barra, vi que comenzaron las apuestas y a integrarse nuevas personas en la descomunal pelea. No oía nada y solo podía sentirme culpable de su ira.

¿Es normal que todos tengamos esta etapa de depresión sin importar el motivo? Me han dicho que después de la tormenta sale el sol... y espero que sea cierto.

Él estaba más brusco y agresivo de lo usual, Le vi detenerse y mirarme intensamente para luego salir del gremio en medio de la pelea. Me mordí el labio ya que capté la indirecta y le seguí.

Era de tarde, entonces le vi entrar por la ventana a mi cuarto y bufé, rayos, hasta cuando estaba extremadamente molesto subía por la ventana, tal vez para fastidiarme. Abrí la puerta y me dirige a mi cuarto, él estaba sentado en mi cama, cerré la puerta dejándonos solos. Me miró.

-Quería hablar contigo Lucy, así que Happy no nos acompañará - estaba serio... y no me llamó luce, claro, esta vez no tenía motivo de hacerlo, estaba molesto.

-Lo sé... antes que nada... quería disculparme, he sido una cobarde al no presentarme en el gremio estos dos días - le dije.

-Todos estaban preocupados e iban a ir visitarte, pero no se los permití - me miró seguro para evaluarme luego de soltar ese importante hecho, sentí mis piernas temblar… ¿Que hizo qué?... por qué... por qué hizo eso. - Tú estabas bien y solo debías refeccionar - Me aseguró mortalmente serio. Yo no quería llorar.

\- hum... -

-Me preguntaron muchas cosas pero estabas bien y no mentí en eso, aunque... tampoco permití que te recordaran por mucho tiempo, tenías que avanzar este paso sola - No lloraría no le permitiría verme así.

-¿Que quieres que haga entonces?- le dije.

\- ¿Por qué?... me apartas de tu lado.

\- Te lo diré cuando sea el momento Natsu, tienes que entender- me interrumpe.

\- ¡si fuera así de fácil Lucy te abría dejado en paz!, pero esto me involucra por lo que no desistiré. Me preocupas y quiero saber que te fuerza a alejarte de mí - él estaba alterado - no dejaré que nadie más se te acerque Lucy, si no eres capaz de decírmelo entonces tendrás que reflexionar sobre ello.

En ese momento estaba mal, ya no pude fingir estar bien por más tiempo, me dolía ¿Como podía hacerme esto? me derrumbé en el suelo y lloré. No me detuve hasta después de unos minutos después cuando le miré entre mis lágrimas y pude ver preocupación en su rostro.

-No desistiré Lucy... te quiero pero necesito que me lo digas, te conozco y sé que no lo harás.

¡Cómo quieres que te diga que me caliento con solo verte, de oírte u sentirte! que deseo verte sobre mí en cada momento que ¡parezco un maldito animal en celo!

\- no... Puedo... - Le vi molestarse de nuevo ante mi negativa.

-Por favor puedes confiar en mí - dijo para luego marcharse por la ventana.

Fin de Flash Back

Continuará…


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4:

Luego de que él me dejara y parara de llorar, tuve algo de tiempo para reflexionar. Tal vez él tenía razón, pero aun así tengo miedo. Aunque… tengo la sensación que no me dejaría sobre todo por lo de hace rato.

En fin decidí tomar algo de tiempo para mí ya que ir al gremio no se me hacía cómodo.

_¿Debería intentar arreglar esto?_

.° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º…`•.¸.•´

Recuerdo que había ido de compras y como no, pasé casi dos horas en la sección de lencería pensando en él, aparte que compre vestidos y para renovar un par de shorts ya que podré ir más cómoda al luchar.

Está decidido, hablaría con él… de todos modos no tengo la obligación de decirle todo ¿no?, después de dejar las cosas en casa (y cambiar mis sandalias por unas más bajas) me dirige al gremio.

Cuando llegué al gremio recibí una cálida bienvenida y muchos preguntaban que me sucedió, pero todo se solucionaba con "Solo era un mal de estómago" a lo que nadie quería entrar en detalles, ¡já! nadie supera mi inteligencia. En ese momento noté que me faltaba alguien, y miré a los alrededores.

.° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º…`•.¸.•´

-¿Buscas a alguien?- preguntó Mira con una extraña sonrisa.

\- emm... si – Sospechando – buscaba a Natsu – y si cuando nombré a Natsu su sonrisa se ensanchó junto con la aparición de una mirada picara.

\- se encuentra en la biblioteca, seguramente viendo el viejo álbum de fotos – dijo sonriente.

\- ¡Claro gracias Mira! – inmediatamente de dirige a la biblioteca.

Cuando entré me topé con Levi-chan y fui directamente a saludarla, aunque al vernos y antes de saludarnos siquiera, me miró intensamente "Él está aquí… ánimo Lu-chan", creo que eso de que podamos entendernos tan bien puede hasta dar miedo. "Gracias", le susurré a lo que ella asintió.

Avancé hasta el pasillo donde estaba segura que estaría (ya que es donde está el álbum), y le vi en la mesa apoyando su cabeza en su puño con expresión melancólica.

\- Luce… - ¡¿Estoy en lo cierto?! , ¿Oí bien?, que nervios... valor Lucy.

Me adelanté hasta quedar frente a él, quien al parecer no me había notado.

\- Natsu… - se detuvo y me miró fijamente, atento.

\- Lucy – al parecer estaba impresionado, ¿Es que no esperaba verme aquí?

\- Natsu yo ...

De repente ciento se me arroja hacia mí aventándome al suelo "oush! Mi trasero" abrazándome, aferrándose a mí como si fuese su salvavidas. Luego se separó un poco para poder vernos al rosto aunque él estuviese cabizbajo.

\- Luce yo… por favor… lo siento… perdóname – dijo con un aura totalmente infantil, aun sin responder puse mis manos en su rostro para levantarlo y verle a los ojos.

\- Natsu – dije con voz firme – no hay nada que perdonar

\- ¡Pero Lucy! – estaba desesperado – estaba molesto porque ya no querías estar conmigo y por culpa de eso yo te lastime… ¡te hice sufrir Luce!, ¡te hice llorar!

¿Cómo es posible que exista una persona tan tierna como él? Dios, solo estaba celoso y me encanta tanto que ya ni me interesa lo que sucedió.

\- No hay nada que perdonar porque ya estas perdonado- le dije.

\- Lucy… -estaba impresionado, realmente me pasé con lo de alejarlo de mí. – Gracias – dijo abrazándome.

\- Por cierto Natsu el hecho que no te pueda decir lo que me pasó se debe a que es un tema de chicas y solo chicas pueden saberlo, y a menos que seas una mujer no podrás saberlo. ¿Entiendes? – Le dije y quedó congelado en medio del abrazo.

\- Yo no quiero ser una chica, son tontas y muy gritonas por no decir que son unas cobardes - No sé por qué pero creo que se refiere a mí.

\- Natsu… - un aura oscura me rodeaba, sin soltarle le amenacé – Me pregunto qué dirá Erza si se entera que destruiste su pastel durante la pelea contra Gajeel.

\- ¡Pero ese no fui yo, fue el stripper! – dijo "corrigiéndome" molesto.

\- si, tienes razón pero… Erza no lo sabe ¿No crees? Y, además… ¿A quién le creerá? – dije maliciosa y al segundo le sentí sudar frio – además viendo a Erza y Mira-san ¿Aun piensas que las mujeres son inútiles?

\- No se pero… como que ahora si me dan ganas de ser chica – dijo tiritando - además Luce tú estás dentro de las que son geniales - ¡Ja! Para ti será, por que te es conveniente.

\- Natsu… No te dejaré de nuevo ¿vale? – dije triste – ahora levanta y veamos el resto del álbum, ¿Sabes que me encantan tus relatos de cada foto?

Fin del flash Back

Recuerdo que luego de eso le expliqué a Natsu que a veces necesitaría que se largara ya que serían "asuntos de chicas" a lo que un poco molesto accedió. Luego fuimos con los demás y él por obvias razones se enfrascó en una competencia contra Gajeel sobre " quién era el más rudo" y yo me quedé con las chicas.

Pasamos toda la tarde juntos reíamos y muchos nos comentaban que se alegraban de vernos bien de nuevo, y habían miradas cómplices (Lissana y Levi-chan), quienes sabían mi secreto.

Ya entrada la noche y terminado un relajante baño (donde al salir revisé toda la casa en busca de presencias indeseadas), por fin pude dar la bienvenida a mis "dulces sueños".

.° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º…`•.¸.•´ Continuará... .° ‧°‧° ∴° ¤º…`•.¸.•´


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5:

\- Natsu… - él se veía completamente nervioso, llevaba rato seduciéndole indirectamente. Estábamos solos en mi casa y yo casi desnuda cubierta por una diminuta toalla que apenas llegaba a mis muslos, y Natsu estaba sentado al borde de la cama sin mover un solo músculo, tenso.

Me observaba totalmente acorralado luego que saliera de un maravilloso baño, con el pelo mojado y toda húmeda. Nervioso y un poco sonrosado le oí tragar duro, mientras me veía completa sin saber cómo reaccionar. ¡Era tan divertido! Aunque no dejé que notara lo entretenida que estaba.

Sonreí sensual sin poder evitarlo y recordé algo muy interesante mientras me acercaba.

Frente a él a escasos centímetros tomé el nudo de la toalla – Nee Natsu… ¿Quieres ver más? – dije mientras desasía el nudo de la toalla y caía son un ruido sordo. Un pequeño gemido salió de su boca y me humedecí aun más por el miedo, inseguridad y excitación en sus ojos.

\- Lucy… - su respiración de forma involuntaria fue yendo más rápido… ¡Qué delicia!

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨

Al otro día y con el pasar de las horas, yo estaba en una mesa solo de chicas (ellas corrieron a Natsu y Happy que no se alejaban de mí). Con el paso del tiempo, ellas se fueron yendo poco a poco a misiones o encargos entre otras cosas, hasta que solo quedé yo y me levanté al baño de damas.

Al terminar me miré al espejo y lavé mi rostro, volví a mirarme y cerré los ojos un momento.

Recordé una de mis mejores fantasías con él.

Flash Back

Estábamos en uno de los cubículos yo sentada sobre él mientras me acariciaba. Aún no me penetraba y estaba muy húmeda. Su longitud estaba entre mis piernas, perfecta y dura mientras la acariciaba y estimulaba ávidamente.

Sus dedos entraban y salían dentro de mí, se sentía tan bien…

Fin del Flash Back

Seguía fantaseando cuando sentí una respiración entre mis piernas. Abrí los ojos y rápidamente dirige mi mirada hacia abajo… no pude articular palabra.

Era Natsu… y estaba oliendo mi trasero… ¡Mi trasero! Hasta que metió la cabeza entre mis piernas obligándome a abrirlas más.

Solté un chillido cuando posó su nariz ahí… y aspiraba fuertemente. Logré despertarme de mi shock y en vez de hacer lo correcto, me aferré a la encimera de los lavados. Y gemí.

-¿Por qué haces sonidos tan extraños? – Abrí mis ojos, ni siquiera supe cuando los cerré. Ya no estaba bajo mío, si no detrás. Jadeé con fuerzas y sin soltar la encimera me giré. Él estaba muy serio, lo que contrastaba con su estupidez.

-Nat..Natsu… no… no lo vuelvas a hacer. –dije con dificultad.

\- ¿Por qué?, olías extraño… pero me gusta. – Dijo mientras sonreía.- por cierto deberías ser más limpia, aún estás húmeda de abajo.- ¿QUÉ?... ¿Más limpia?

\- ooh… que Mavis te salve Natsu.

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨

Recuerdo haberle golpeado, y mientras le hacía sufrir me gritó que por qué rayos le pegaba, que con Erza tenía suficiente. Lo que me causó más rabia y que le pegara aun más. Algo tenía que aprender de Edo-Lucy ¿No?. _Algún día le agradeceré_

De tantos gritos Gray vino (al baño de damas) y me detuvo al ver que golpeaba a Natsu por increíble que pareciera.

-Wow… ya ni siquiera puede recibir mejor humillación que esa. –dijo riendo mientras me agarraba de brazos y cintura.

-Cállate…- Le dije, en realidad no le dejé tan mal, ese tonto de Natsu miraba con furia a Gray "¿Por qué, si Gray le ayudó?… Pff porque es Natsu" él en el rostro no tenía nada aunque destruí su atuendo de torso el cual tiene una sola manga a base de arañazos, mejor… así utilizaría el otro y podría ver ese cuerpo tan trabajado que tenía… Ups malos pensamientos, mal Lucy.

\- Espera… ¿han ganado músculos? – Toqué los brazos de Gray, este me soltó y sonrió.

\- Hemos entrenado en las últimas semanas, aunque no te lo habíamos dicho.- me dijo orgulloso exhibiendo su cuerpo.

-¡De esta no te salvas Gray! -Fue lo que dijo Natsu antes de lanzarse sobre él y golpearlo. – ¡aléjate de Luce cubo de hielo!

No puede ser… ¿Estaba Celoso?

Continuará…

¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨) ¸.•´¸.•*´¨)  
(¸.•´ (¸.•` * ¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨

waa! al fin publico! es realmente emocionante pero no me llegaba la inspiración para el cap 5 ¡AUNQUE TENÍA MUCHOS OTROS AVANZADOS! al final se me ocurrió esto... que ni sé de donde lo saqué, pero con lo "perver khé somoh" me perdonarán ne? Además me cambié de casita (o como me gusta llamarle Homeland), a una zona completamente rural y no tengo Internet! QUE ESPANTO!... pero no se preocupes que aun asi sobrevivo y escribo un poquito. Poquito por que me inspiran los comentarios y sin inter... pues...

Pero fuera de eso quería agradecer a todas aquellas personas que comentaron mis capis anteriores que son: Beln Heartphilia, Ladyofsweetanddarkdreams897, Tobitaka97, Mori verano, velcarleo02, Chan-jagerin, Carlie-Chan, Gideon Exposito, vaalehramos, a Lili, Laurita (amigui del kokoro 3),mikeila, Mue-chan, y a los dos invitados que me comentaron (oigan ustedes dos! amé sus comentarios, sobre todo me dieron risa!) por darme la oportunidad (EJEM! "INSPIRACIÓN") para realizar este pequeñito trabajo pero con mucho amorsh!


End file.
